epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/C vs VG news with Bruce Banner
Ladies and Gentleman, welcome. My name is Robert Bruce Banner, and I'm a nuclear scientist currently working with Legion as well as on a secret government project. As you may or may not know, Legion's main series is Comics vs Video Games, which has had some of the worst rap battles made, such as Tails vs Naruto (original) and Justice League of America vs Super Smash Bros 1 (original). Upon advice from myself, he has decided to officially declare the series rebooted with its first remake, User blog:Iamthelegion/Mario vs Thor - C vs VG s1 finale which is retconned to not being a finale but instead the premiere of the series. He has called me up to give you some hints as to his coming battles. The last battle, between the monarch of Latveria and the crazed scientist, contained a poll, concerning which other users guest he should use first. The poll is officially closed, with User:Cyanwrites being the first guest in the series, followed by User:Gliscor Fan. As I'm in a bit of a hurry, I'm having to do this from the nuclear research site I am currently co-employed at. The first one's connection should not be possible. It features combatants who are, at their very base, imbued with arsenals too large to be properly concievable. Not even my fellow intellectual Dr. Henry Pym could accept this as scientific. That said, he would accept much of their story as involving "science we don't understand yet." At least one of them is future-minded. The second one is a bit out of my league, but it does feature another renowned scientist. The man works miracles with his big heart, and yet is left out in the cold. I heard his wife had come down with something a while back, I haven't heard about him in a few years, I must confess. Against him is some being who must have the strangest body heat that has ever existed. He also seems to have a fairly big heart, but is a lot less liable to being pushed around. The third one... well, I'm not really sure what to say. It is not what it appears to be. Both these rappers need to be stopped. Luckily, they have two of the cream of the crop of the police on it, an officer from NYPD and an ex-marine, ex-lieutenant who is now a private investigator. Tragedy frames the lives of these men, and they pursue their targets with a vigor rarely seen... Oh! Is that the time? I best get through these last two quickly, it's almost time for the launch. *Bruce Banner rushes into a room filled with high-ranking army types and lab techs, with a big screen showing a cracked, dry desert plane ahed* Well, it seems like this fourth battle will distort reality. A man all mind and no heart against a man with a mind to seek heart. Fear seems operative. Legion says it features some of his favourites. This final one, it seems that some bizarre red creature, probably one of those mutants I've heard about will battle... wait... what is this... this.... green monstrosity! It looks like a fierce and cruel monster, with its face contorted in the purest rage a man could ever show a man... it truly is hulking, vile and retched, with its skin the colour of rot, like the rot on a man's soul borne through anger... this caption... this caption says the monster is... is- Unidentified soldier: WHAT'S THAT! *Bruce Banner looks up, sees a kid with headphones on the screen, near the camera. He jumps up, dropping the papers behind him, and pulls open a door on the far side of the room, slamming it behind him. The view changes to the screen, and you can see Banner grab the kid, pushing him off-screen, and then:* Comics Versus Video Gaaaameess! Category:Blog posts